


Danganronpa One Shots (Requests Open!)

by Shadowclaw756



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Birthday Party, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pen Pals, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowclaw756/pseuds/Shadowclaw756
Summary: For any requests you might have, and for me to write simple one shots in my downtime! All Danganronpa related.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 25
Kudos: 19





	1. Request Rules

Hello! My name is Shadowclaw, Shadow, Shade, or basically anything else! I go by all pronouns, so she/they/he. 

Anyways, here are the rules when making a request!  
\- I WILL NOT write about r*pe, or anything similar  
\- I also WILL NOT write about anything 18+!  
\- No crossovers or OCs, or reader inserts! I might do this someother time, though  
\- No ships that are illegal or toxic! (I will not write ships with Junko, Hifumi, or Teruteru as they make me uncomfortable)  
\- I love rarepairs and basically any and all ships, so feel free to request anything!  
\- If you're going to request something, I would prefer you put a prompt with it, as I'm not great with coming up with them on my own, but it's not necessary!  
\- I might reject your request for one reason or another if I don't want to do the ship or something  
\- I haven't watched the anime, so please don't put any requests from the anime! (And the novels, etc.)

\- Feel free to request more than one thing! But try not to request two things at the same time, wait till I finish your first request, then send the second one!

I might end up being slow for the requests, so please be patient! I'll try to finish prompts as soon as possible! I'll try to have your prompt done in a week!

And I think that's it! Enjoy requesting things!  
I'm best at angst, but I love to write about soulmate AUs, hanahaki, and some fluff. Not the best at writing mystery, and horror, but I'm willing to try! Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Pen Pals (Peko and Fuyuhiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko and Fuyuhiko are pen pals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from a random prompt when I was trying to think of prompts to write, I suggested this and my friend thought it was a good idea, so I decided to write about it! It's from a little while ago, though. This is the first oneshot on here, so enjoy!

_ Dear Peko, _

_ Hey, Peko. How are things going over there? I hope you’re doing well. Anyways, that’s not why I’m writing this letter! I’m writing this letter a few days before we meet up. Don’t ask why! I just thought it’d be a good idea, y’know, since we’ve been pen pals for so long and all… It just felt right to send you a letter. I just wanted to send you one last letter, who knows if we’ll do this again after meeting up. I’d say something like “I remember when…”, but we can do the remembering shit when we meet up. Oh, sorry- I forgot, you don’t exactly like it when I curse. Sorry, I’m still trying to break that habit. I’ll try not to when we meet up. Ugh, I’m totally going to regret writing this, but I’m really excited to meet with you. Don’t judge me when you see me in real life, alright? I’ll kill you! Not literally, of course but… Never mind! Forget about that! Just, don’t expect too much. I’m sure you’ll look as beautiful as your handwriting though, so don’t be too insecure about that, alright? I don’t want you ditching our meeting for some dumb reason like that. Well, I guess that’s enough for now. I’ll see you on our meeting day, alright? _

_ Your pen pal, _

_ Fuyuhiko _

Peko ran her fingers down the edges of the letter Fuyuhiko had sent her a few days ago. Today was the day she’d finally meet him in real life. The two of them had been pen pals for years at this point, but the two of them had never met in real life. Today was finally the day, and she couldn’t be happier. From the letters Fuyuhiko seemed distant and cold, well, at first. After a few letters it appeared he’d warmed up to her and he seemed like a more caring and friendly person. He also cursed quite a lot. It startled Peko sometimes, and she’d told him it might be a bad habit. Surprisingly, he actually listened and was trying his best to stop. It had taken a while, but it seemed that it was finally beginning to work. 

She glanced up at the clock, just 30 more minutes before she had to leave. She was starting to get anxious. What would Fuyuhiko think about her? What if he didn’t end up coming either? She shook her head, ignoring her insecurities. Fuyuhiko had specifically told her not to worry about that. She wasn’t going to judge him and he wasn’t going to judge her. Simple as that. 

She glanced back down at the letter in her hands. She read it over one last time before sighing and placing it with the rest of them. She had a container full of every letter he’d sent her over the past few years. It was organized by date, so she could easily pull out any letter from any of the previous years. She ran her finger down the folders until she reached Christmas of last year. She carefully pulled it out. She felt a small smile appear on her face as she remembered the gift Fuyuhiko had mailed her. It had been a custom made sword. Not a real one of course, that’d only happen in her dreams. It was just a model of a sword, but it meant everything to her. She still had it, it was sitting on the wall in her room. She glanced up at it, it was beautiful. It was painted to look like one of those bamboo swords, which she found fascinating. Those were her favorites. She still couldn’t believe he’d managed to get her that. Fuyuhiko was always the best at giving her gifts, even the first year they’d been pen pals she’d given him something she loved. Peko felt like she never lived up to those gifts, she’d always make sure to send him something in return though. 

She sighed and set the letter away. There were so many good memories hidden away in those letters. It was amazing how good of a friend Fuyuhiko could be to her, even when they’d never met in person. 

Peko glanced up at the clock on her wall once more. She had 20 minutes left now. She stood up, she might as well start getting ready for their meetup. They were meeting up at a nearby park, that was near the middle of where they both lived. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed one side of her silvery long hair and tied the top with a white bow. She then grabbed another bow and did the same for the other side. She then began to carefully braid one side of her hair. Once she reached the end she grabbed a red hair tie and wrapped it around so that the braid wouldn’t fall out of place. She did the same thing for the other side. She looked back up at herself in the mirror with a smile, now she looked presentable. 

She took a deep breath in, now the only thing left was to get on a train and go to the park they were meeting at. She walked down stairs and to the front door. She opened up the door and walked out of her small house. She glanced over occasionally at some of the flowers and buildings she passed on her way to the train station. She soon arrived at the subway and walked down the long staircase that led to the train station itself. This was a usual sight when walking around Japan. 

She got a ticket and walked past the gates and glanced around. What train did she have to go on? Ah, that one. She walked over into the direction of the train and walked down the stairs and stood, waiting for the train to arrive. She couldn’t help but feel a small smile appear on her face. It was almost as if Fuyuhiko could never fail to make her smile, even when he wasn’t there, or it wasn’t a letter he’d sent to her. She was thrown out of her thoughts as the announcement for the train played. She watched as the train quickly came into view before it stopped. She watched as the passengers exited the train and she got on. Luckily, this wasn’t a very busy time of day, and she was easily able to get onto the train and sit down. 

She rested her head against the back of the train as she waited for the train to arrive at her stop. She yawned, silently hoping that Fuyuhiko hadn’t forgotten about their meeting somehow. She sighed internally, there was no way he would have forgotten. Right? 

She sat there, it felt like forever, but she eventually reached her stop. She stood up and walked off of the train. She glanced around and walked up the stairs. She was beginning to feel nervous for some reason… She had no idea why, maybe it was because she had never done this before, but something was making her nervous. She walked out of the train station and looked both directions before walking to the left in the direction of the park. 

She let her feet lead her to where she wanted to go, and before she knew it, she was at the park. She glanced around, her and Fuyuhiko had never arranged a meeting place… She shrugged, they’d find each other eventually. She found herself walking over to a large tree and sat down beneath it. She sat down and rested her head against the back of the tree, staring up into the leaves above her. The leaves swayed in the wind and Peko smiled. The tree looked beautiful swaying in the slight breeze. She didn’t come here often, but maybe she’d have to return eventually. 

She looked down and glanced around at the area. Fuyuhiko hadn’t sent pictures of what he looked like, and neither had she. She was beginning to worry that they wouldn’t be able to find each other. 

“Oh! Peko?” 

She suddenly heard a voice ask. She stood up from the mention of her name and looked around. She saw an admitavely small boy walking up to her, he had dark-yellow eyes and blond hair. He had what looked to be like a baby face. Of course, she wasn’t judging, she was just observing what she saw. From the letter, she knew not to mention anything. “Ah, you must be Fuyuhiko!” She replied with her quiet voice. 

“Yes, of course. It’s nice to finally meet you… Um, care to go around the park on a walk with me?” he offered her his hand. 

“Oh, of course.” She replied with a smile, and the too went off to have a lovely day at the park. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a little rushed near the end, but I still like it! Was very fun and kind of fluffy!


	3. Soulmates (Soapies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru spent five years searching for her soulmate, was this finally the time that she would meet her soulmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by AntarcticaKT! Thank you for requesting this!  
> I’ve never written anything about Mahiru or Hiyoko, but I’m giving it a shot! I hope you enjoy, I tried my best. Honestly surprised how quickly I finished this prompt! This is for the red string of fate Soulmate AU!
> 
> Quick warning, I have barely any idea what I’m talking about when it comes to traditional Japanese dancing! So I did brief research, but I am in no way very informed. If I do anything wrong, or insult anyone, please inform me and I’ll quickly change things! Thanks!

Mahiru Koizumi, a photographer looking for her soulmate. She, and everyone else, all had a red string attached to their pinky that only they could see. It was apparently to lead you to your soulmate. As a photographer, she went around trying to follow the red string, and took photos of everywhere she went along the way. It was like storing the memories of her journey. 

Each day was like a new adventure. Traveling across the world to find her soulmate. Well, across the country. She had attempted to go out of the country once to find her soulmate, but the string still went in the direction of the country she lived in. So now every day she traveled to a new location every week, trying to find her soulmate. Her soulmate seemed to travel occasionally, as sometimes the string moved. It didn’t happen often though. 

Here she was now, stepping off of a bullet train arriving at a new location, her camera strapped around her. This location seemed promising. It was more of a nice rural area. The air was chilly, and the sky was a light blue that faded into a distant yellow-orange color. She smiled and stepped onto the platform. A few moments later, after the people rushed onto the train, the doors shut and the train raced away. 

Mahiru smiled and walked up to the open side of the platform that had a lovely view of the area, and the lovely sunset. She pulled out her camera and took a quick picture of the view. The red string travelled in that direction, maybe this would finally be the place where she met her soulmate. She’d been searching for almost five years now, and was still looking. She stood there for a few more moments to admire the sunset before walking down the steps of the platform. 

She passed a few people along the way, she didn’t recognize any of them. Maybe they were also searching for their soulmate here. She passed through a gate before walking through the open doors of the station. She arrived a little late to the town, so the street lights began to flicker on, illuminating the pathways. It was a quiet area, little to no people were traveling along the streets but a few lights from buildings were beginning to turn on. Mahiru grabbed her camera once more and took a photo from where she was of the town beginning to fall asleep. 

She let the camera fall gently off to the side once more and looked back down at the red string on her finger. The string looked shorter here, and she was steadily becoming more hopeful. She tried not to get her hopes up and placed her hands back at her side as she began to walk down the street. When looking for places to stay, she always made sure there was somewhere to stay, so she knew there was a place to stay around the area. 

She followed the paths as best as she could, but was very quickly getting lost. Night slowly creeping in, along with her not knowing where she was going, made it hard for her to traverse the area. By the time she arrived at the small hotel, the air was chilly and the sky was dark. She pulled open the door and stepped inside. 

It didn’t take her that long to check into a room, and she was soon on her way to her room. It seemed that not many people stayed around the area, as there were barely any rooms. The hallway that led to her room wasn’t that spacious and the lights flickered. But when she opened the door to her room, she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was very well kept. While being very small, it still had a nice area. 

A futon lay in the center of the room, already prepared, and a small sitting table was nearby with two small sitting pillows on them. As small as it was, it was very homey and nice. Mahiru set her belongings off to the side and locked the door, taking off her shoes while she was at it. She walked over to the window and took a look outside, the sky was now dark and stars had begun to speckle the sky. It was pretty, tomorrow she would have to take some pictures. 

She yawned and walked over to the futon and eventually fell asleep. 

The next morning went by quickly. Mahiru ate breakfast, took a few pictures while she was at it, and was now taking a walk outside. The sun was beginning to shed light around the area, and people were traveling the streets. This was the optimal time to look for her soulmate. But, she wasn’t sure where to start. Luckily, the person that checked her into the hotel yesterday, informed her about a traditional dance that was going to occur later in the day. So she planned to start there. 

Unfortunately, that didn’t start until later in the day around noon. So for now she had plenty of time to go around and explore the town. She wasn’t sure where to start, but decided to go to a few shops. She ended up buying some simple treats and small trinkets. After that she took a few photos around town. The town was quite photogenic and a nice location. She planned to come back someday, even if her soulmate didn’t stay in the town. 

Of course, her enjoyable time exploring the time didn’t last forever, and she soon made her way to the dance. It seemed like a small nice place. She made her way over to her seat and sat down. She’d attended a few traditional dances, but not many. This would be a nice experience for her, and maybe she would be able to find her soulmate here. 

The dance was nice, but midway through something caught her eye. There was a shorter female who had appeared on stage with the most amazing dancing that she’d ever seen in her entire life. But, even more curious, the short dancer with beautiful clothing caught her eye. She had orange eyes that stared back at her for just a moment, but her dancing didn’t slow at all. 

That wasn’t the most interesting thing, though. Even more curious, the red string that was tied around her pinky, seemed to travel onto the stage, right where the dancer’s hand was. She smiled, was this the moment? Had she really done it? She fiddled with her hands, looking for her camera. She internally cursed at herself for not bringing it with her to the dance. She wouldn’t be able to capture this moment, but that was alright. They could talk and take as many pictures as they wanted afterward. 

The show seemed to go fast and slow at the same time. But, after a while, it was over. As soon as possible, Mahiru made her way through the small crowd, trying to follow the red string to where her soulmate was. She followed it all the way outside, just near the entrance of the place. It seemed that someone was already talking to her soulmate, and it seemed that they were bothering her too. 

Mahiru stormed over to them, “Hey!” She snapped, getting the other’s attention. “What are you doing?” She asked. 

The small female crossed her arms, “He’s being creepy!” She complained, narrowing her eyes. 

Mahiru turned to the man, who seemed mildly scared of her for some reason. “Alright, you get away from her!” She snapped. 

The man held his hands in the air and nodded, “Uh- Alright!” He replied before quickly rushing away. 

Mahiru nodded, placing her hands back at her side and turning to her soulmate. The red string was clearly connecting the two of them. A smile quickly appeared on her face, and she held out her hand instinctively, but had to bend down slightly, due to their height difference. “It’s so nice to meet you! I’ve been looking for five entire years to find you!” She said in awe. 

Her soulmate didn’t seem as ecstatic as her, but she could see a light smile hidden behind her exaggerated frown. “Oh… So  _ you’re  _ my soulmate, huh?” She spat, her voice high pitched and kind of bratty, but Mahiru could hear the affection deep down. 

Mahiru paused, “Yeah! I’m so excited, I didn’t think that this would be the place,” She replied. She hesitated before continuing, “You’re dancing was so nice, do you mind if I take pictures sometime?” 

Her soulmate raised an eyebrow, “What? Well… I mean… Maybe, I guess,” She replied. She glanced away momentarily before grabbing Mahiru’s hand. “My name is Hiyoko Saionji!”

Mahiru nodded, “It’s nice to meet you, my name is Mahiru Koizumi. I hope that we get along well,” She replied. Then her smile reappeared, “Could we hurry up with introductions? I want to go back to the hotel I stayed in so I can take some pictures!” She added. Before Hiyoko had a chance to reply, Mahiru was practically dragging her along. But Hiyoko didn’t protest as they walked alongside each other on their way back to the hotel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with this one! Kind of unfortunate how they didn't interact as much as I wanted... But, it was very fun to write, and I hope that you enjoyed it! I'm now going to start working on the next request, which should be done by tomorrow hopefully. I doubt the rest of these prompts will come out this fast after this, but whatever.


	4. Massage (Makoto and Hina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina gets home to Makoto after a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by TerraXAqua!  
> Never written anything about this ship either, but hey! I’m willing to give it a shot! At first I was a little worried/unsure about this prompt, but after a little while I wasn't that mad about it! Not the best, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Makoto sat on the couch, staring up at the TV screen while he waited for Hina to finally get back from her walk. This had to be the third walk she went on just today! Makoto had joined her on one of them, but got tired after the first one. The only reason why she wasn’t swimming was because it had gotten really cold recently, and most of the pools were closed. 

So here he was, just waiting for her to return while flipping through TV channels. He sighed lightly and leaned back in the chair, readjusting his position. The chair was starting to get uncomfortable because he’d been sitting for a while. He stood up and stretched, yawning as he glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was currently 5:23 PM. He walked over to the window and glanced outside, the sun was still in the sky, but it would be set soon enough. 

He was about to go do something else, when the front door swung open. “Mako! I’m back!” Hina called as she slammed the door powerfully shut. Mako was one of Hina’s nicknames for Makoto. Koto was another one she liked to use oftenly. She switched what nickname she used randomly. 

Makoto looked over his shoulder and smiled, “Oh, welcome back home Hina!” he called with a smile. He rushed over to her, but she was still somehow faster to pull him into a hug, even though she took the time to take off her shoes. He chuckled, “It’s great to see you back again!” he told her. 

Hina rolled her eyes playfully, “Ha! You make it sound like I was gone for  _ weeks _ !” She replied. 

Makoto frowned, “Oh come on! It felt like you were gone for a lot longer than you really were!” he pouted. 

Hina smiled and grabbed Makoto’s hands, then began jumping up and down. “Alright, alright, now that I’m back now!” She started, her voice egar, “My feet are sore!” She complained. 

Makoto raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Well you can go sit down on the couch, I guess,” he replied. 

Hina chuckled, “no! That won’t be enough, silly!” She replied, “I want a foot massage!” She insisted. 

Makoto stared at her for a moment, “what? No way!” He replied with a light smile, “I wouldn’t be good at it anyways!” 

Hina shook her head, “oh I bet you’re just saying that because you don’t want to!” She grumbled, “or maybe you’re just backing down from my challenge!”

Makoto blinked a few times, “What!? When did this become a challenge?” He asked, placing his hands in his pockets. 

Hina rolled her eyes, “The second I asked, of course!” She replied. She skipped over to the couch, oddly energetic for someone who claimed to have ‘sore feet’. “Now hurry up!” 

Makoto sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the couch. Hina sat eagerly down and bounced on the couch. She set her feet onto the coffee table, which wasn’t very sanitary, but she didn’t seem to care. He huffed and crouched down. He sighed and huffed, “I’m going to need to wash my hands after this…” He grumbled. Hina just giggled in response. He’d never given a massage in general so he didn’t really know what he was doing, but he gave it a shot. 

After a little bit of time he looked back up, “Uh, Hina…?” he asked. 

Hina tilted her head to the side wordlessly. Makoto was kind of concerned, usually Hina was always super talkative. After a moment she shook her head, “Oh, well! I mean-” She replied with a shrug. She glanced away, face red with embarrassment, “Nothing! T-Thanks!”

Makoto chuckled, “Well, alright!” he replied, oblivious to whatever she was reacting to. He glanced around for a moment before continuing. 

Hina glanced around cautiously. Makoto looked up, “Is something wrong?” He asked. 

Hina shook her head, “Ah- no, no…” She replied. She shrugged and chuckled lightly, face still bright red. “You’re just better at this than I anticipated… I expected you to be awful at this-”

Makoto smiled, “Oh! Well I’m glad you think so!” He paused for a moment, stretching and leaning backwards until he was sitting. “I’ve never done that, so I’m glad I did good… I think I’ll wash my hands now, though.”

Hina nodded, readjusting her position, “Thanks, Koto!” She replied with a light smile.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was okay! Little bit of a slow ending, but that's alright! The next prompts will be done eventually... I hope to have them done in a day or two!


	5. A Prince (Gundham and Kazuichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham has a plan to take over the kingdom that is ruled by a prince, Kazuichi, but things take an unexpected turn. This is not how he expected his plan to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Glittercakes!   
> I’ve never written about Medieval stuff… But, I’m willing to give it a shot! I’ll be taking a little bit more of a fantasy turn with this! Hope you enjoy, cause I’m not sure how great this is going to go. (Also, I know they said that Gundham shows up to kidnap him, but uhhhh, I kind of just had him kidnap him anyways- I hope that’s okay-)

Gundham had his eyes on a certain prince of a kingdom. He had his reasons, but he specifically wanted power. He wanted fame. And the only way he saw fit to do that, was to kidnap the prince of the kingdom and convince the townspeople to accept him as their ruler, or else the prince would never return. In his eyes, it was a perfect plan! 

Well, at least, that’s what he thought. As long as there were no interruptions, the plan would go well. So here he was now, creeping his way up the wall of the castle. It felt like some kind of fantasy story where the princess was saved by the prince. But in this case, the prince was being kidnaped, and not saved. Gundham gripped onto the stone walls, moving steadily up until he reached the fifth floor. He had an easier way to get down, he just needed to get up first. He paused for a moment, peering into the room and checking to make sure that the only person in there was the prince before clambering over the window. 

He stepped inside and took a look around, his eyes looking for the prince. It didn’t take long before he spotted the prince standing by a window on the opposite side of the room, and gazing out of it. The prince sighed, an almost sad sigh. But Gundham wasn’t paying attention, his only mission was to catch the prince, not listen to his problems! He stealthily approached from behind, before striking. He wrapped his arms around the prince and pinned him onto the floor. He shuffled through his pocket, grabbing the cloth and wrapping it around his head so that the prince couldn’t speak. He tied the cloth in the back and chuckled. “Now don’t struggle, prince, as you will meet your inevitable doom!”

The prince struggled momentarily before stopping. It seemed he understood the situation he was in. Though he appeared calm, the fear in his eyes was obvious. Gundham chuckled, now all he needed to do was climb back down and out of the castle once more. He glanced out of the window he came from, and took off his scarf. He tied it onto the window and let it fall down towards the ground. While his scarf might not look like it would reach from the fifth floor of the building to the ground, it was extendable and stretchy. Something he added while being a wizard and experimenting around. 

He grabbed onto the prince tightly and made his way back down the wall. It took a little bit more time than he would’ve liked, but soon enough they reached the bottom. He tugged on the scarf and it wrapped itself safely back around Gundham’s neck once more. He chuckled, pleased that his plan worked so well. He looked back down at the prince and grabbed him once more before rushing back through the woods and over to his tower that he stayed in. 

It was a good amount away from the village with the large castle, but close enough so that he could easily walk. The tower wasn’t perfect in any way, but it was nice. At least, in his opinion. He opened up the door, it creaked as he swung it open. He stepped inside, dragging the prince behind him. His steps made satisfying clicking noises as he walked inside. He closed the door behind him and set the prince down on the floor. 

Almost instantly, as Gundham was taking his boots off, his owl flew over to him. “Ah, yes! Hello my lovely flying beast!” he greeted it. As if they heard his voice, almost all the other animals he owned made their way over. His esteemed Four Dark Devas, a black mysterious cat that was injured when he found it so he took it in, and other animals that he took into his care. As evil as he was, he still had a soft spot when it came to animals. 

He soon dismissed them, though, as he had things to do. He turned his attention back towards the prince, “So then, prince, if you could not already tell, you have been kidnapped by the great Gundham Tanaka!” He boasted, “Do not be concerned, though! For I shall take excellent care of you while you stay,” 

The prince glanced over with a light frown, but he didn’t seem displeased. The cloth around his mouth moved up and down as if he was trying to say something. It took Gundham a moment before he realized that he should take the cloth off of the prince’s mouth. He untied the cloth and set it down, waiting for the prince to say something. “Ah- What are you going to do with me?”

Not the response that Gundham was hoping for, but it was a reasonable response. “Tch, well, I suppose that’s a reasonable response… Well then! I don’t plan to do anything with you, I just plan to keep you here so that I can take over your village!” He scoffed. “And there’s nothing you can do about it!”

“O-Oh…” The prince replied. Gundham had expected some dramatic response from the prince. 

Gundham stared at him, “Yes, do not worry! That is all I plan to do,” He added. He placed his hands on his hips and paused. “I do not understand why you aren’t acting any more surprised… Or concerned, maybe. I had an entire plan laid out for when you inevitably tried to escape…” 

The prince just stared back at him for a moment before shaking his head. “I don’t know… I don’t know if I really want to go back there, anyways…” He admitted. 

The wizard titled his head to the side, “What do you mean?! You don’t want to go back to rule your kingdom?” He pulled a chair over and sat down beside the prince, who was readjusting his position in the seat. “I don’t understand…” 

The prince shrugged, “I just… There’s a lot of pressure when you rule a kingdom, and I don’t think my people even like me all that much,” He replied. “I-I think they all like the princess more…” 

Gundham fell silent. This was not the day he was expecting when he kidnapped the prince. He hesitated for a few moments before eventually responding. “Really? Why is that?” he questioned, voice quieter now. 

The prince shrugged, “I dunno… They always talk about her. They cheer for her all the time, no matter what and support her. Yeah, when I appear they clap and stuff… But still, it’s not as much… Y’know?”

Gundham nodded slowly, “I understand. But does that really matter to you? The public’s opinion shouldn’t matter to you, I’m sure you were a great leader and people appreciated you anyways,” he replied. 

The prince looked over, “You think so?” he asked, “But isn’t that the entire thing about being a ruler? The people should respect you…”

Gundham shrugged, “I suppose so. But, as long as you do good things they can appreciate you,” He replied. He paused for a moment once more before smiling lightly, something he didn’t do often. “If you really don’t like it in the kingdom, why not just stay here?”

The prince looked over at him, “What?” He asked. He shook his head, sitting up straighter in his chair. “Are you just saying that so that you can take over the kingdom, because I will n-”

“Ah, no, no, of course not!” Gundham interrupted before he could finish speaking. “Yeah, I suppose that could help me take over your kingdom… But… I suppose I would appreciate the company…” 

“Why?” The prince asked in response, “I just… Don’t really understand…”

“The less questions asked, the better!” Gundham replied. “How about this, if you decide to stay here, I will stay here as well, and won’t take over your kingdom.”

There was a long pause, and for a moment Gundham thought that the prince would end up rejecting his request. “Sure, you have a deal… Uhhh…”

“Gundham Tanaka, a dark wizard!” He introduced. 

“Yeah, thanks Gundham. I’ll accept your offer,” he replied. He held out his hand for Gundham to shake, “My name’s Kazuichi Soda.”

Gundham grabbed his hand in return and hesitantly shook it. “Yes, of course. It is much appreciated, Kazuichi,” he replied. “I believe this will be the start of a lovely friendship between us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually quite happy with this one too! A lovely prompt, thank you! But, I will say, writing "The prince" every time got a little redundant... It's alright, though! I plan to have the next prompt out soon! Hopefully in an hour or so... If I work that fast- Hope you enjoyed! :D


	6. Toko's Birthday (Komaru and Toko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru wants to make this Toko's best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MeeMeeHeart777!  
> Sorry! I don’t write Togafuka… Just not my thing, and I think it’s not the best… But, I do like Tokomaru, so I’ll be writing about them!
> 
> Oh, happy birthday to Toko! I made sure I had this prompt done today for her- Kind of wish I went with a different idea with this prompt... But I already finished writing, so... It's a little too late! But, whatever. It was still fun to write, so I hope you enjoy!

Komaru jumped up and down, “come on! Guys! We need to make this perfect for her!” She exclaimed, “She doesn’t celebrate her birthday with others, so we should try to make this the best birthday for her ever!” 

Komaru had found the help from a few other people that she saw fit, Makoto for obvious reasons, Hiro who had somehow managed to get somewhat close to Toko, and Hina who was always willing to help out a friend. They were going to make a birthday party for Toko, as she had told Komaru one time that she had never really celebrated, because she didn’t have anyone to celebrate with. Well, that was changing today! 

Makoto smiled lightly, but it was Hiro who spoke first. “Yeah! We’re trying to make that happen, but you haven’t told us what we’re supposed to do!” He complained. 

Komaru rolled her eyes, “Ugh! This is the third time I’ve told you! We already have all the decorations in a box somewhere, I don’t remember where I left it… We already have some gifts for her, but we still need some snacks or food!” She replied. 

Hina was rushing around, “Yeah! And I already know some great places where we can get snacks and tons of other sweet treats!” She exclaimed. 

Komaru sighed, “That would be great… But I don’t think she likes sweets all that much… We could get some other kind of treats, though!” She suggested. She paused for a moment, “I suppose we could get some sweet treats anyways, though! For the rest of us,” She added with a smirk. 

Hiro nodded, “Oh yeah, that sounds great!” He added. “I’m sure the four people that attend will love it!” 

“Hiro!” Makoto interrupted. He shook his head and sighed lightly. He locked eyes with Komaru and shook his head. “Anyways, I think we should start putting up the decorations!” He added, a smile replacing his light frown. 

Komaru nodded, “yeah! I think we have about an hour before I have to get Toko over here. I’ll leave halfway through and convince her to join me!” She added, walking around to look for the box of decorations she left around. Admittedly, she shouldn’t have hidden it earlier… But, that was alright! She would find it… It took a few moments, but she found it on one of the nearby shelves. “Got it!” She called, bringing the box down to the ground as gently as she could. 

Almost right away she got to work. This was Toko’s birthday, she had to make it as special as possible. She had 30 minutes to do as much as possible. She had decorated a few parties, most of them were for friends, or family. She had enough experience to know how to decorate things. Well, she hoped that she did. 

30 minutes passed so quickly, it was almost astonishing. Komaru had finished practically all of the decorating. But, she had to put a pause in her decorating, as it was time to get Toko. “Alright, I’m going to head out now! If we end up coming back early, or late, I’ll text you!” She called, racing out the door with an over eager smile. 

She had arranged something with Toko earlier in the day for them to meet up somewhere. Hopefully, Toko still didn’t know about anything that they had planned for the rest of the day.

Komaru wasn’t able to drive just yet, but that was okay, as the location they were going to wasn’t that far down the street. She skipped down the street until she spotted Toko in the distance, already at the location. She had chosen to meet up at a cafe, since it was close and their visit wouldn’t last that long. She waved, “Toko!” She called running up to her. As Toko turned to greet her, Komaru pulled her into a hug. “It’s great to see you again! Happy birthday!” 

Toko chuckled lightly, hesitantly wrapping her arms around Komaru in response. “Oh, thank you, Komaru,” She replied. It was great to see Toko smile, she smiled a lot more recently! Komaru had a sneaking suspicion that she had something to do with it… 

“Come on, come on! Let’s go inside and get some tea or something!” She urged, shoving Toko towards the door of the cafe. 

Toko rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to shove me inside… I can walk by myself, you know,” She replied walking through the door. 

Komaru laughed, “Oh come on! You would’ve walked super slowly if I hadn’t pushed you… Now come on! Let’s go get something!”

After about 30 minutes the two of them had finished their small snacks. So now Komaru was leading Toko somewhere. It had been a struggle to keep her mouth shut as she just wanted to tell Toko about everything they had planned for her, but she managed to stay silent. Toko had pointed out on multiple occasions how she was more fidgety today, but she brushed it off as nothing, and how she was just excited to celebrate Toko’s birthday. That in it of itself might have been a bit of a spoiler… But, that was alright! She hadn’t seen through it.

“Hurry up, Toko! I want to get there quickly, so that we have plenty of time to stay!” She called, skipping far away from Toko. 

Toko sighed, “You’re just going too quickly! I don’t want to run today,” She complained, walking a little faster. 

Komaru tried to hide her dorky smile as she approached the location. She was practically jumping up and down when they arrived, “Alright, alright! Close your eyes!” She exclaimed and placed her hands onto Toko’s shoulders to stop her from entering the building. 

Toko paused and stared at her, “I don’t understand why that would be necessary…” She mumbled. 

Komaru huffed and shook her head, “nonsense! Just do it! I don’t want to be standing around here all day!” She insisted. 

Toko huffed, but obayed and closed her eyes. Komaru smiled and grabbed her hands. “Alright, I’ll guide you inside so you don’t run into anything, just follow along!” She said. She held open the door for the two of them and walked slowly inside, guiding the two of them along. 

They walked into the main area, the others that helped her set up the party were there. It wasn’t a very big group, but that didn’t matter! It was better than nothing. Komaru winked at them and looked back over at Toko, “Alright, open your eyes!”

Toko hesitated as she opened her eyes. At basically the same time, the group, and Komaru, cheered, “Happy birthday Toko!” While it wasn’t a very glorious exclamation, it was filled with plenty of emotion. 

Toko glanced around the room, which was decorated amazingly by that point. She opened her mouth a few times, but didn’t say anything. “I-I… Wow, thanks you guys…” She started, “You didn’t have to do that… I’m alright with not having a birthday party…”

Komaru shook her head, “No! You don’t celebrate often, so I’m determined to make this the best birthday you’ve ever had in your life!” She insisted. Her smile widened as she kissed Toko on the cheek, which made her face turn a bright red. Komaru chuckled, “Happy birthday, Toko!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the next few prompts will be done. I hope soon, but I'm not sure- We'll see. Anyways, thanks for reading! :D


	7. Snowy (Kaito and Shuichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look! Look, it’s snowing!” Kaito exclaimed, a childish smile on his face.  
> “Yeah, yeah… I see that.” Shuichi responded with a tired grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't a request! I decided to post this since it was already done, and I enjoy it. Hopefully I should have at least one done by tomorrow while I try to catch up with school. Thank you for being patient! 
> 
> About the actual fic, I wrote this maybe a few months ago back around December? I enjoyed it. It was just a random prompt I did since I wanted it to snow and it wasn't... Anyways, enjoy!

Kaito stared blankly at the TV in front of him. There was nothing interesting. The only interesting thing that was on was the news, and it was completely depressing, always. He never had time to watch things like that. 

He huffed and sat up, he didn’t feel like laying here all day. He glanced over at the hallway, Shuichi still hadn’t gotten up. Yeah, Kaito could always just wake him, but he didn’t have the heart too. Shuichi was always staying up late now, maybe too late for his own good, some sleep would do him good. 

Kaito stared at the ceiling and sighed, he’d already made breakfast for Shuichi, there wasn’t anything else he could do. He crossed his arms and huffed. He glanced over at the clock, “10:25” it read. He groaned and fell over on his side. He was bored, really bored. Typically he would have a conversation with Shuichi, but obviously, right now he couldn’t.

Instead, he glanced lazily over at the tree on the side of the room. Neither of them were very religious, but they still liked to decorate for the holidays. So, they had a tree in the room and decorated it together. Well, Kaito did most of it, but Shuichi did help. They had also decorated the outside of the house a bit, so the place looked festive. He thought they did a great job. 

Distant slow footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and Kaito quickly sat up, glancing over at the hallway. “Mornin’ Kait…” A tired voice said. 

Kaito smiled, “Good morning, Shui!” He replied. “I already made you breakfast. Hope it’s good!”

Shuichi smiled lightly and walked over to the table, “Ah, thanks… You didn’t have to do that, you know…” He mumbled sitting down.

Kaito leaned over on the couch and stared at Shuichi, “It’s nothin’, I didn’t want to make you get your own food!” He replied, trying to keep his voice down so as to not be as loud so he didn’t wake Shuichi too preemptively. 

“Ah, well, thanks.” Shuichi replied with a smile. He began eating and Kaito smiled, it seemed like he enjoyed it! At least, he hoped Shuichi liked it. 

He walked over to join him and sat down at the table across from Shuichi, “So, how’s the food? Are you enjoying it?” He asked, eager to hear Shuichi’s opinion. 

Shuichi smiled lightly, “Heh, yeah. Thanks, it’s pretty good.” He replied.

Kaito smiled gleefully, pleased that Shuichi enjoyed the meal. “Ah! I’m glad you like it.” He replied. He would have bothered Shuichi some more, but he wanted to let him enjoy the food. Instead, he glanced over at the window and noticed something peculiar. He rushed over and stared outside, and smiled with excitement. “Shui! Shui, look! It’s snowing!” He exclaimed. He opened up the blinds on the window so that Shuichi could see easier.

Shuichi glanced up and smiled lightly, “ha, yeah, I see.” He said. He had finished his plate and pushed it to the side.

“Shui, it’s snowing! It’s snowing!” Kaito exclaimed, jumping up and down like an excited child. “We should go out in the snow! Are you done eating, come on! Come on! I wanna go play out in the snow!”

Shuichi sighed and huffed, “alright, alright… Fine. Let me get dressed and we can go out there.” He said. He walked over to the sink and placed it down. “You should go get ready too.”

Kaito smiled and nodded, “Alright, alright!” He exclaimed. He went to rush upstairs, but walked over to Shuichi and quickly kissed him on the cheek before running upstairs. He chuckled to himself and quickly got dressed into something a bit warmer, but grabbed his signature jacket. There was no way he’d leave that behind. He quickly rushed back downstairs and saw that somehow Shuichi had beaten him downstairs. “What? How’d you get here before me?” He asked. 

Shuichi shrugged, “I don’t know. I just did.” he replied with a small chuckle. 

Kaito huffed, “Well, whatever, let’s go!” He exclaimed, ushering Shuichi out the door. Right away the cold air blew into his face, but he ignored it. It didn’t snow much, so this was a nice occasion. There had to be at least a few centimeters of snow covering the ground. He smiled and stepped onto the snow cautiously. “Ha, I feel like I haven’t seen snow in forever!” He exclaimed. He glanced over at Shuichi, who was hesitantly walking around the area. 

Kaito chuckled silently to himself and knelt down to the ground. He scooped some of the snow in his hands and formed it quickly into a ball. He was beginning to regret not grabbing gloves now, but he’d be okay without them. He rolled the snowball around in his hands, and aimed for the back of Shuichi. He swung his arm back and chucked it at Shuichi before quickly ducking behind a tree. 

“Hey! What the-” He could hear Shuichi exclaim. He chuckled quietly and waited for Shuichi to walk over to him as he quickly made another snowball.

He waited for a few moments, but realized that Shuichi had not said anything else, or come to look for him. He huffed a sigh and turned the corner, had Shuichi gone back inside? “Hey, Shui-”

He was cut off as something cold hit him directly in the face. “GAh-” he exclaimed and stumbled backwards. He shook his head and realized it was snow. “Oh, it’s on!” He said quickly grabbing a second snowball and looking around. He quickly spotted Shuichi crouched halfway behind a bush, watching him. 

He chuckled and kept an eye on Shuichi as he crept around the corner and swung a snowball at him, and barely missed. “Ugh…” he whispered as Shuichi quickly dashed out and bombarded him with two snowballs at once. He managed to dodge one, but the other hit him. He just barely managed to throw his other snowball in Shuichi’s direction, and by the sounds of things, it hit him. 

Kaito quickly brushed off the snow and went to go make another snowball. This was war! He quickly scrambled to gather more snow and dodge the snowballs that were barreling towards him. He swiftly threw another snowball in Shuichi’s direction. 

It felt like hours passed before they finished their war. In the end, neither of them won, they both just got tired and were now sitting on the ground. “Aha, that was amazing!” Kaito chuckled.

Shuichi shrugged, “Ah, I suppose so.” He replied with a smile. He was leaning on Kaito’s shoulder. He yawned, “That was probably the most fun I’ve had in a long while…!”

Kaito nodded, “Yeah! I wish it would snow more often, honestly.” He admitted, but that was probably obvious. He paused for a moment before his eyes lit up with excitement once more. “You know what I want to do?” He asked. Shuichi responded with a mhm. “I want to build a snowman! Or even better, an igloo!” He exclaimed. 

Shuichi huffed, most likely not convinced. “Really? You want to make an igloo?” He asked, glancing up at Kaito.

Kaito huffed, “Are you challenging me?” He asked with a determined smile.

“Well no I-”

“I’m gonna do it! You just watch me!”

“Uh Huh… Sure.”

“Er… I wouldn’t mind your help though…” 

“Yeah, yeah, alright. I’m coming.”

Kaito took a step back from their creation. “Haha! Would ya look at that? We really did it! Not that I thought we wouldn’t, just, y’know… Turned out to be a bit more challenging than I expected.” He said. They had somehow actually managed to make a pretty decent igloo. 

Shuichi smiled lightly and glanced over at Kaito, “So, you wanna go in? See if it stays in place?” He offered. 

Kaito nodded, “Yeah, let’s do it!” he replied. He stared into the igloo and carefully walked inside. It was actually quite nice, maybe a bit claustrophobic, but other than that, it was really nice. “It looks good, come on in!” He called to Shuichi. 

Shuichi nodded and crawled into the igloo and took a look around. “Hey, we did a pretty good job.” he commented. He sat down beside Kaito and took a look around from where he was sitting. “Do you think we could add some windows or something?”

Kaito shrugged, “We could try, I guess.” He replied. He stood up and glanced over at the wall, pausing for a moment, “Uh, how about here?” he asked, pointing at a point in the wall. 

Shuichi nodded, “sure, go ahead.” 

Kaito huffed and hesitantly moved the snow block out of the way. It worked… Alright. He placed the snow down on the ground and smiled, “Aha! It worked!” 

Shuichi chuckled, “Ah, you just poked a hole into the wall… It’s really not that impressive…”

“What? I thought I did an excellent job…” Kaito pouted, “If you can do any better, I’d like to see!” He challenged with a cocky smile. 

Shuichi huffed, “fine, fine…” He replied. Kaito watched as he walked over to the same location and moved some more of the snow. He pushed some of it onto the ground and made a nice looking rectangle in the wall. “So, how’s that?” he asked, taking a step back. 

Kaito frowned, he had to admit, Shuichi did much better than him… He smiled once more, “Woah, dude! That looks so much better than mine did!” He replied with a chuckle. “ _ Ahem _ , but I’m sure if I tried once more it would have looked much better…” he mumbled under his breath. 

Shuichi rolled his eyes and sat back down, “yeah, yeah, I’m sure…” He teased. He leaned backwards and sighed, his breath could be clearly seen. “Ah, I’m getting kind of cold out here… Can we head back inside…?” He asked. 

Kaito huffed, “yeah, yeah… Alright. I guess we can always just come back out here.” He replied. He stood up and walked carefully out of the igloo, his hair lightly brushing on the top of the snow. He walked out into the cold air, the sun was beginning to set. Did they really spend that much time just being out in the snow today? He stood up and stretched, he could finally feel the tiredness from everything they’d done that day set in. He yawned and watched as Shichi joined him. “Ready to go inside?” he asked.

Shuichi nodded and made his way back to the house, Kaito rushed after him. The nice warm air of the house hit him, instantly warming him back up. He smiled and closed the door behind them. “You can go ahead and sit on the couch if you’d like, I’ll join you soon!” he said. 

Shuichi didn’t argue about this and walked over to the couch. Kaito walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cups. He filled them both with milk and placed them both in the microwave. He put the timer on for one minute and walked over to the cabinet where he grabbed the hot chocolate mix and waited for the microwave to beep. He stared intently at the timer and quickly opened up the microwave just before the timer went off. It was a stupid thing he did for fun. 

He set the cups down on the counter and poured the two mixtures of hot chocolate into them. He mixed them both and added a few marshmallows on top, along with a little bit of whipped cream. 

He smiled, pleased with his work and carefully brought the two mugs over to where Shuichi was sitting on the couch. He set the mug down on the coffee table and held his carefully. He took a sip, quickly regretting it as he burnt his tongue. “Ah!” He gasped, placing the cup back down. “Be careful, it’s a little hot…!” he told Shuichi. 

Shuichi was seated there with a blanket over him, he looked very comfortable. He looked over at Kaito and nodded, “heh, thanks. You really didn’t have to do that, you know.” he said with a smile. 

Kaito huffed, “don’t be silly! Of course I had to do it, for my boyfriend!” He said. He moved himself underneath the blankets next to Shuichi and leaned against him. “Ah, you’re nice and warm…!” he mumbled with a smile. 

Shuichi huffed and wrapped his arms around Kaito, “I could fall asleep like this…”

Kaito smiled, “Why not?” He asked. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He had a feeling Shuichi was doing the same as the two of them fell silent. “I love you.” He mumbled before falling asleep with a small smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was fun, as this was around the time I didn't write much fluff and was addicted to angst. I still love angst- but I've been writing more fluff because of these. Anyways, hope next prompt will be out soon!


	8. Untrustworthy (Byakuya and Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you,"  
> "I know."  
> But it's not that easy. 
> 
> Or
> 
> Byakuya had put his trust into someone, just this one time. Oh what a terrible mistake that had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, terribly sorry for not uploading! The next semester of school is coming up, I plan to finish the remaining prompts this weekend when I don't have any work to stress about.  
> Anyways, I don't really like this one... It's kind of cringy, and just... I dunno, I don't like how I wrote it. But, I still like it? I dunno, whatever. I just needed something to post. Enjoy. 
> 
> (The things in italics are flashbacks, in case that wasn't clear)

_ “Hey, Byakuya, wanna hang out?” Makoto asked with a joyful smile as he ran towards Byakuya.  _

_ The taller male scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Ugh,” he spat, but then hesitated for a moment, “Fine, sure. Whatever. I’ll lend you some of my valuable time.” he replied with slight hesitation.  _

_ Makoto was ecstatic, as if he hadn’t expected Byakuya to actually accept, “Oh, thank you!” He exclaimed.  _

_ Five minutes passed, then 15, then 30, and before he knew it, he’d wasted half of the day just chatting with Makoto.  _

_ He cleared his throat near the end of their interaction, “Er… Thanks, for that…” he’d stammered. “I… Ahem… Maybe the time we spent together wasn’t fully wasted.” _

_ He felt his insides churn as Makoto’s eyes lit up, as if he’d accomplished something amazing. He kind of did. “Really! Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it!” He replied with one of those happy joyful smiles.  _

_ Byakuya turned away from Makoto to hide the faint smile that was creeping onto his face. “I did too…” He whispered, not loudly enough for Makoto to hear. Louder he added, “Tch. Whatever.” He paused. “...Would you like to… Do this again tomorrow?”  _

_ He glanced over to the side just in time to see the small smile on Makoto’s face increase. “I- Yes! Yes of course!” _

Byakuya felt sick as he walked into the trial room. There was something about this being the last trial that made him feel uneasy. Maybe that was just him being anxious… There was just something that felt off about this. He tried to ignore it as he stood on his podium. He  _ would  _ reveal the mastermind, and make sure they  _ didn’t  _ leave the place alive. That was his one and only mission, he swore his family name on it. 

He just hoped he had the right answers… He glanced around the trial room, skimming over most of the students other than Kyoko and Makoto. Kyoko would be good to have around for this trial, at least she knew what she was doing. She had that going for her. He couldn’t help but smile at Makoto, only for a moment, though. Makoto had greatly improved in the trials, and Byakuya had to admit that he was certainly good at finding the truth. He’d also be helpful for this next trial. 

He took a deep breath in and out. He was ready for this trial. The last trial.

_ Knock knock. _

_ The heir stood in front of the lucky student’s door. The first trial had recently ended and Makoto hadn’t left his room for the past few days. He would never admit it, but he was genuinely worried about him. Maizono and Kuwata were the two victims. Well, one was a murder, but they had both enevitably died. It seemed that the lucky student had gotten too attached to one of those two students.  _

_ The door silently slid open, but stayed cracked only. A brown colored eye stared back at him, “Who is- oh… It’s you, Byakuya…” the smaller male had hesitantly replied. Makoto paused for a few moments before the door opened up, “Come in…” He had offered.  _

_ Byakuya hesitated, this was the perfect opportunity for Makoto to kill him… But for some reason, he didn’t refuse, he just walked inside without another comment. _

_ Makoto closed the door and followed Byakuya over where he sat down on the bed with a huff. Makoto looked tired, or stressed, maybe sleep deprived? He had bags under his eyes, his usually present smile was a saddened frown, and his shoulders sagged. “What do you want?” He asked, sounding slightly annoyed.  _

_ Byakuya was shocked to hear the usually happy, cheery male practically snap at him. He quickly regained composure and huffed, “Well, I came to check on you since you hadn’t been out of your room in a few days, but, since it sounds like you don’t want me here, I might as well leave.” He spat and stood to leave.  _

_ Something stopped him. Byakuya spun around and glanced down to see that Makoto had grabbed his hand. He felt the urge to pull his hand quickly out of Makoto’s grasp, but he didn’t move. There was something about Makoto’s frail grip that made him unwilling to move. He stared down at the smaller male, who suddenly realized what he’d done and dropped Byakuya’s hand. “A-Ah! I-I’m so sorry! I-I don’t know what came over me-” He quickly stammered. _

_ Byakuya bit his lip, hiding his persistent urge to smile. “Um… Yeah…” He replied. He set his hand back down at his side and waited for the other to continue speaking.  _

_ It took a moment before Makoto got the point. Byakuya expected him to profusely apologize and say something along the lines of ‘thank you for checking on me’ but was absolutely bewildered when the lucky student had rushed up and hugged him.  _

_ Byakuya was speechless. He held his hands in the air, unsure of what to do. But, instead of feeling mad, like he expected, he welcomed the unexpected hug and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, a smile appearing on his face.  _

Byakuya rolled his eyes, they were almost ready to reveal who the real mastermind was. It was completely obvious that it was Junko, the ultimate fashionista. All the evidence was pointing to her, and the other remaining five students seemed to agree. He crossed his arms and stared at Monokuma. It was time they finally got the mastermind to reveal themself. 

He turned expectantly to Makoto and nodded, ‘Tell them, Naegi.’ he thought. While he would love to have the satisfaction of calling out the mastermind himself, he would give this to Makoto. 

Makoto smiled and nodded, he spun to face Monokuma and pointed, “It’s over Junko Enoshima! We know you’re the mastermind!” He shouted. 

The plush bear laughed and the lights in the trial room went out. A few of them yelled in surprise, but Byakuya stayed silent. He was beginning to get a very very bad feeling about this. He held his breath and waited as the lights flashed back on.

_ Byakuya sat at his usual reading desk in the library. He came here often to read alone in his spare time, but this time he wasn’t reading. His glasses were laying on the table and he pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a few days since the last trial. Makoto hadn’t talked to him at all in those past days. Ever since it was revealed about what he’d done to Fujisaki the smaller male had been avoiding him, and glaring at him.  _

_ He felt awful.  _

_ He felt this way for two reasons, one, because he regretted everything, hanging Fujisaki up, writing with the boy’s blood, making himself seem like he’d done the murder. And the other reason. Makoto hated him now. The one person who he’d slowly begun to warm up to was gone, taken away from him. It had been years since he’d had someone he felt safe around like that.  _

_ He rested his elbows on the table and took a deep shaky breath in. Why had he done that? Why had he done it? What did he gain? Popularity? No, everyone already hated him, they hated him more now too, thought he was a heartless monster. Status? No, if anything it made him look worse, like one of those murderers.  _

_ He slammed his fist on the table and rested his head in his arms. He felt awful. What was the point of it all? He closed his eyes, inviting himself to just fall asleep. It would give him a break anyways, who cared if it was against the school regulations.  _

_ The door creaked open and Byakuya shot up. He quickly scrambled to put on his glasses to make it look like he hadn’t just been having a slight mental breakdown moments ago. He crossed his arms and legs and watched as the person entered. His expression hardened as he saw Naegi enter. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, great. It had to be him of all people…  _

_ “Oh, Byakuya. I thought I’d find you here!” Makoto said. _

_ Byakuya felt his blood run cold. Something about the way he said those few words made him anxious. He couldn’t tell if he was being friendly or not. “What do you want? Get to the point.” He snapped.  _

_ Makoto pulled a chair over and sat down and Byakuya could tell this was not going to be a quick conversion. He stared right into the taller male’s eyes and frowned. There was a long pause of silence before he spoke. “I forgive you.” He said, his facial expression not changing.  _

_ Byakuya’s hard and cold facial expression quickly changed to confused. This was not what he expected. “I-I… W-What…?” He stammered, his voice shaking for once in his life.  _

_ “I forgive you. Y’know… For what you did…” Makoto replied, dropping his hard stare into Byakuya’s eyes.  _

_ He wasn’t sure what to say for a moment. He blinked a few times. “Why…?” he finally managed to ask.  _

_ Makoto looked up, “What do you mean, ‘why’?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.  _

_ Byakuya ignored the small flutter in his stomach as he watched Makoto. He had a way of breaking tension easily. “Why… Why are you forgiving me? I did awful things, you know…” He said. He couldn’t tell if he was trying to convince Makoto or himself that it wasn’t worth forgiving him anymore.  _

_ Makoto’s expression softened and he walked around the table, quickly wrapping his arms around the taller male. Byakuya closed his eyes and accepted the hug, quickly giving him one in return. “Because, you’re my friend.”  _

Nothing had changed. Byakuya felt his heart drop. The anxious feeling he’d felt at the start returning. 

“Nothing happened?” The clairvoyant echoed his own thoughts. 

“W-What do you mean n-nothing h-happened?!” The author stammered.

“Does that mean we won? Did we do it?” The swimmer girl asked with optimism. 

Byakuya bit his lip, something was wrong. He crossed his arms, “I don’t think it’s over…” He quickly added with a frown. 

“Oh, he’s right… It’s not over.” He heard a strangely familiar voice say. 

_ Byakuya stared desperately through the chain link fence that was preventing him from getting to Makoto. _

_ No. NO! _

_ He  _ **_knew_ ** _ Makoto would never do that. He would never murder someone… He’d spent so much time getting to know the smaller boy, and now he was getting executed before his eyes, and he couldn’t do anything about it.  _

_ He raced forwards and gripped onto the fence, clinging to it desperately, as if it would do anything for him. The rhythmic thuds of the machine only made his heart beat faster.  _

_ The loud thud of the machine made him tighten his grip on the chain fence. His hands hurt, they hurt so much he thought they might start bleeding. His vision began to blur and tears threatened to fall down his face. He blinked them away, no, he couldn’t cry in front of his peers.  _

_ He could sense Makoto’s fear from here, and he looked briefly over and locked eyes before glancing away once more. He latched onto the fence, and briefly considered climbing the fence to try and get him out. But he couldn’t. He would die too… _

_ “If I can’t make it out, do it for me.”  _

_ He could clearly hear Makoto’s last words said directly to him just before the execution. He closed his eyes, Makoto was approaching the crusher now. Then, in just a few moments, the world seemed to freeze all at once and the machine stopped moving.  _

Byakuya glanced up and over at Makoto, who had an unusually happy smile on his face. “W-What…? What do you mean by that…?” He asked. For once, he was almost scared to hear the truth, and it hurt him to even think that he might be scared. 

Makoto frowned, “What?! You don’t know?” He exclaimed, sounding shocked, “Out of all the people here, I thought you’d at least understand.” He scoffed. 

Byakuya griminced, it sounded like Makoto was teasing him. But suddenly, it all clicked into place. He felt his blood run cold, the world flashed before his eyes and everything fell into place. 

_ “What do we do now? Kyoko’s not here, and she had most of the plans…” _

_ “You don’t think she…!” _ _   
_ _ “N-No, of course n-not! Y-You dummy!” _

_ “But what if-” _

_ Byakuya wasn’t listening to a word they were saying. He was staring at the clock on the wall in silence. He had said practically nothing but a few words since Makoto’s execution. He had barely been able to get a wink of sleep and felt… Helpless.  _

_ He still couldn’t believe it. He was feeling lost, because someone died. He’d never felt this way. He never had the opportunity to care about someone this way before. He blinked a few times to stop himself from bursting into tears again. He would  _ **_never_ ** _ admit it, but the past few days he’d been hiding away in his room sobbing. It was an awful feeling. The only times he left was when ordered to or to get food. He usually didn’t eat much, though. He hadn’t cried in years, but now here he was, crying silently about Makoto’s death.  _

_ He closed his eyes, trying to drown out the world. He’d honestly been considering grabbing one of those bottles of poison and- _

_ “Makoto!” _

_ Byakuya’s eyes shot open, his thoughts interrupted by a joyful sounding exclamation. He looked over, expecting it to be some cruel prank to get him to lighten up or for him to actually pay attention to them. But, to his surprise, it was actually Makoto, oh and Kyoko was there too.  _

_ He jumped up from his seat and looked over, he wasn’t hallucinating, was he? “Heh… Y-Yeah, hey guys! Kyoko saved me…” Makoto said with a small smile and a wave.  _

_ Byakuya smiled, only for a moment though. “M-Makoto… It’s… It’s nice to see you again.” he said, a feeling of relief washing over him.  _

_ Makoto simply smiled in response. Kyoko said something and they quickly dispersed leaving him and Makoto left in the room last. Byakuya allowed a relieved and joyful grin to appear on his face, all of his sorrows quickly forgotten. “I-I thought you died…! I-I didn’t… I-” his voice trailed off, and he tried to keep it from wavering at all.  _

_ Makoto didn’t say anything but hugged him tightly. Byakuya didn’t protest at all. When he finally released his grasp, Byakuya shoved him lightly, “It’s great to have you back. Go take a shower.” He chuckled.  _

Byakuya swayed from where he was standing and had to grip onto the trial stand to stop himself from falling over. “Hahaha! I assume you finally figured it out~?” Makoto taunted him. 

He felt like he was going to puke. He placed his hand over his mouth and held his breath. This couldn’t be real, he had to be dreaming. This had to all just be one really bad dream! 

“Ahahaha!” Makoto’s laugh was enough to convince him that this was real. He started shaking, the world was spinning around him and it took all his energy not to fall over, even with the support of the trial stand. 

The trial room was silent, it was as if no one was able to believe this. “What’s the matter? You having a hard time dealing with the truth? Are you not feeling well?” he asked. Byakuya didn’t have to look at his expression to tell he was grinning with delight. 

He moved his hand away from his mouth and clenched onto the trial stand. Everything was falling into place. He understood now. He clenched his mouth shut and glared at the ground in front of him. He could barely hear Kirigiri presenting some kind of evidence. He couldn’t even feel the hot tears falling down his face and rolling down his cheeks.

He slammed his fist down onto the stand. It hurt a lot more than he expected, but he didn’t care. “Makoto.” He snapped, his voice quieter than usual. 

He could feel everyone’s eyes burning into him now, including Makoto’s. “Huh? What is it? What do you want?” he taunted, making Byakya’s heart hurt even more than it did. 

“W-Why…?” His lip trembled as he forced out the words, “W-was it all lies…? D-Did you…” He asked, his voice slowly getting quieter as more tears fell down his face. 

Makoto tilted his head to the side, and Byakuya felt like his life was falling apart before his eyes. “What? Lies?” he asked with an oddly joyful expression, “Hah! Well, at first they were half lies, but then there were no lies! I really did care about you, you know.” He couldn’t feel the burning sensation in his hands, he could only feel the pain in his heart and the deep sadness. 

He opened his mouth to say more, but the only thing that came out was a sad almost whimper-like noise. He sobbed and put a hand over his mouth. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. It felt like he was dying. Why? Why had he trusted him? The one person in this hell hole he had decided to trust was conveniently the mastermind. His legs shook and he felt like he couldn’t support himself anymore. He collapsed onto his knees, feeling an overwhelming amount of despair wash over him. 

He could faintly hear the other’s screaming about  _ something _ , but all he could hear was Makoto. “I really did care about you.” the words repeated in his head like a broken record, “ _ I really did care about you. _ ” they echoed. “I-I trusted you…” He whispered, and the room fell silent. All he could hear was his shaky breaths and his own desperate voice, “I-I cared about you… I-I r-really did… I-I t-thought…” He took a deep breath, trying to contain himself as he kept speaking, “I-I thought I f-finally had a c-chance… A-A chance to… To-” he couldn’t do it anymore. He snapped and broke down into silent sobs as he held his face in his hands.

The room suddenly filled with surprised exclamations, but Makoto was silent, and Byakuya couldn’t help but feel empty. Everything had been taken away from him. He thought he might finally have a chance to trust someone, to finally… Fall in love… But here he was, a knife stabbed into the back of his heart. 

He never wanted to trust anyone ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof-read this. It probably sucks- whatever. It's fine- Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed anyways, and have have a nice rest of your day/night/evening! :D


End file.
